


Crackfic: A Somehow Overheard Conversation Between Dean and Balthazar (PG-13)

by dr_ducktator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_ducktator/pseuds/dr_ducktator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 6x15, Dean needs clarification from Balthazar. I don't think there are any spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackfic: A Somehow Overheard Conversation Between Dean and Balthazar (PG-13)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 10 minutes. Just now. The idea popped into my head while I lay trying to sleep last night, so yeah. Who knows how it will be.

Dean: Okay, so what did you mean by "the one in the dirty trenchcoat who's in love with you"?

Balthazar: Well, Deanie, it's quite simple, you see. Castiel, the angel who wears the dirty trenchcoat, is head-over-heels for you. Though God only knows why. And I mean that. God knows why, but He's not talking, now is he?

Dean: No. I guess He isn't. What the hell am I supposed to do with this information? And why the hell am I asking you?

Balthazar: Wow, you do know how to flatter a boy, don't you? Well, since you asked for my advice, I'll tell you this: go express your undying love for our Cassie.

Dean: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Who said anything about me being in love with Cas?

Balthazar: Let's break this down, shall we? I'll make it understandable even for you, you sweet simpleton. Look, it's obvious to anyone with eyes that you treat the ones you love the most like shit. The whole of the Heavenly Host know about you and Sam, and you're awful to him all the time. I know, I know, you're also good to him, sacrifice anything for him, blah, blah, blah. But think about it. You're extremely hard on our boy Castiel.

Dean: He's a dick most of the time! He doesn't come when I call, he's cryptic, he comes and goes as he pleases...

Balthazar: And now you sound like a jealous and spurned lover.

Dean: Fuck me...

Balthazar: Yes, darling, you could start your talk with Cas like that, but we both know he's slow on the draw.


End file.
